Nightshade
by Crystal.Promises
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy is a bright, cheery girl and fearless girl, with only one question in her life... Who is she? She's lost all her memories and is desperately trying to regain them. Natsu is a dark, mysterious, gang leader who thinks everyone should fear him. Lucy bumps into Natsu accidentally and just ignores him. He's confused when he realizes this is his Lucy. Nalu. I suck at summaries.</html>
1. Self Absorbed Arrogant Jerk

_I don't own Fairy tail_

**Self Absorbed Arrogant Jerk**

Lucy hopped into the schoolyard right before the bell rung and the gates closed. It wasn't unusual for her to be late. She lived by herself across town and had the tendency to sleep in on occasion.

She walked down the courtyard calmly knowing she couldn't be classified as late anymore. She looked down at her outfit, worried it would be mis matching and horrible. She got dressed pretty much with sleep crust still in her eyes. She sighed knowing she did a good job. She had on an aqua loose spaghetti strap tank top and white jean short shorts exposing the tiniest bit of her stomach. She also had on white gladiator sandals and her hair in a high pony tied with an aqua ribbon.

She pulled put her phone from her bag and checked her texts. She had one from her best friend Erza.

.

_Lucy. We need to talk ASAP._

.

Lucy shuddered at her best friends words. Erza took everything seriously, but enough to text her when she'll see her in a few minutes. Even though Lucy's only been attending Fairy Academy for a year now doesn't mean she doesn't completely understand the people here.

She turned the corner quickly, determined to find a distressed red head. But Lucy, who was not paying attention, bumped hard into someone and fell on the ground.

"Tch what's you're problem" she heard a sneer from the person she bumped into. She hopped up and looked at the person she had hit. It was a guy, maybe a whole head taller than her, with strange pink hair and probably her age. Now Lucy was quite a stubborn girl. And she felt strongly that it was pinkies fault.

"Excuse me Pinky! What's my problem? What's yours?" She spat leaning up towards him. The man sneered at her, gritting his teeth as he spoke "what makes you think you can talk to me like that? Don't you know who I am?" He sounded threatening, almost scaring Lucy. His eyes were a onyx colour, but they reflected coldness and anger.

"I don't give a crap about who you are. Ugh just move I'm late for class" she spat nudging his shoulder as she walked by. Normally, the man would have turned and pounced on bitch who had the nerve to talk back to him. But he just couldn't. It puzzled him but he shrugged it off.

Meanwhile. Lucy slid into the student councils office, it was her first class since she was the Vice President. "Erza! I'm here!" She yelled opening the door to her friends office, to find it filled with all of her friends.

Gray, Erza, Mira, Jellal Levy, and Gajeel were all present. "What's up guys? Um.. Something wrong?" She asked puzzled. Gray, one of Lucy's closest friends, grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room, shutting and locking it behind them.

"Ok now that everyone's here. We need to talk... He's back." Her voice sneered at the word he. Everyone stepped back wide eyes and quivering in fear. Lucy turned her head slightly to the left.

"Yea um question... Who's he?" She asked raising her hand slightly. Erza slumped into her chair and Jellal took over. "He's. Um... He's an old friend-"

"Ha! That's funny! Last time I check friends don't kill ot-"

"**GRAY**! Enough..." Jellal yelled and turned back to Lucy, who was currently very interested in the subject. She should have been cowering in fear at the word 'kill'. But Lucy is fearless, and extremely brave. Nothing scares her, which is what scared everyone.

"... He's someone from our past." Jellal finished. Lucy looked confused, almost angry.

"You guys should be excited! Someone from you're past is coming back! I don't even remember my past!" She spat. It was true. Lucy has no memories before age 10. That's when Master Makarov found her. He kept her isolated to re-teach her about everything, but when she was up to speed, he was still keeping her hidden, until last year, when he let her join his school. She got furious when anyone mention what a rough past they had or how they hated their past, mostly she was just hurt. Disguising it with anger. "Lucy, he's not a good part of our past... He he hurt people and left us-" Mira warned, cautiously walking to Lucy and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So that's it? You're scared of him? How long ago did he leave hmmm?" Lucy asked leaning on one hip, shrugging off Mira's hand. "Actua-" "Actually... He left right before you came." Mira said, cutting off Gray, who was obviously distressed about the subject.

"Really. Well than he-"

"Just please stay away form him. You don't understand Lucy he's..._ Dangerous._" Erza pleaded, Lucy scoffed "ok guys I will, only if you say so. Why the hell is he back anyway?"

"We don't know"

"It's alright guys don't worry about me I'll be fine-"

"No Lucy you won't be! Because you just tell everyone what so you're mind no matter who the person is! He's the guy that will kill you for that!" Gray shouted shaking Lucy.

Obviously a bad idea. She felt the stinging sensation behind her eyes and quietly produced tears. Everyone saw the tears slowly roll down her cheek and splat on the floor.

"Lucy I'm-"

"It's alright guys! I can be a little stubborn sometimes!" She smiled choking back tears. Everyone knew she was just being strong for them. "Sorry for worrying you. I'm just going to head to my office... See ya later." She sighed exiting the office and heading to the main room. She felt a familiar hardness and fell back of the floor, for the second time today.

"Look Blondie! You've already done this to me once today you better be on you're knees begging for forgiveness!" An angry voice spat. A familiar angry voice. Lucy glanced up to see the same pink head face.

"Lucy!" She felt two hands under neath her arms, pulling her back and away from the man and lifting her into a hard chest.

"Gray what the-"

"Natsu... What are you doing here." Jellal said flatly looking at the pink haired man. 'Thats the guy their talking about? He didn't do anything to me earlier. So Natsu's his name..' Lucy thought pulling away from Gray. Natsu's eyes where no longer locked with Lucy, but with Jellal.

"Blondie here was just about to apologize" he smirked, it sent Lucy over the edge.

"Like hell I-"

"She's sorry" Erzas voice cut her off. Lucy turned to question the president but she just sent Lucy a pleading glance. And Lucy excepted it.

"That's more like it Blondie. And hello Jellal, I'm here to enrol" he smirked again. Lucy was going to attack him but it seems Jellal already had, stepping in front of Lucy and an inch from Natsu.

"Are you really going to defy me. Technically you're all still members of my gang. Show some respect." Natsu taunting worlds made Jellal back off and run to Erza.

"What gang?" Lucy asked politely and holding back puke for having to talk to him this way. Something about this guy sent her over the edge angry.

"My gang. That's all you need to know. Where's Gramps' office?" He demanded sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Gramps'... you're Makarov's grandson. He's told me about you... I'm Luc-"

"Natsu! This way!" A booming voice came from down the large hall splitting Lucy and Erza's offices. Natsu's eyes stayed locked with hers, his intrests where peaked. 'How can this girl be so angry and kind at the same time. I might wanna get to know her. And how does she know Gramps? Luc... Lucy? Is it her? Is that why he kept her from saying her name?' Natsu thought smirking strait at Lucy. He started to slowly pace foreword, not breaking eye contact.

When they where inches away he grabbed her cheeks with both hands and smashed his lips on hers. Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden contact, she could hear Gray's growls and feel Natsu smirk on her lips. She started to pound on his chest to let go but their was no avail. She was struggling away from his lips wide-eyed but they were not separated. Until Natsu slowly pulled away and smirked, their faces still inches apart. "I'll see you around... Lucy" was all he said before letting go of the poor blonde and fleeing to Gramps room.

Lucy stood dumbstruck and slowly raised her hand to her lips, brushing it softly. 'My first kiss!' She though screaming in anger inwardly. "You... You! Self absorbed arrogant jerk!" She yelled down the hall, hearing Natsu's snicker.

"I hate him" Gray admitted.

"You alright bunny girl?" Gajeel said walking towards her and slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to murder him!" Lucy yelled with clenched fists. Gajeel removed his hand and walked away declaring,

"She's fine!"

**How you guys like?**

**fist chappie of Nightshade! I'm trying to make this one all mysterious like and stuff. Recently I've likes e gangster and crime nalu stuff and I wanted to try.**

**reviews always welcome!**


	2. I'm just not supposed to

_Crystal dosent own Fairy Tail_

**I'm just not supposed to**

Lucy pulled Gray into her office and slammed to door shut behind them. Gray didn't argue, neither did anyone else. A mad Lucy was a scary Lucy. "Tell me who he is right now!" She yelled furiously.

"Calm down Lucy I'll say." He said calming her down and forcing her into her seat. "Now. Natsu and I were best friends. We did everything together... But Natsu's dad Igneel was the leader of a gang called Nightshade. When we were about 4 or 5 he started to get involved in his dad's gang. We still don't know why Igneel wanted him involved but oh well. Than he changed... Completely. He started drinking, drugs, yelling at us! He even... He... Uh he did some things and left a year ago. I just can't believe he's back" Gray explained scratching the back of his neck. Lucy stared off at him. 'So he's a gangster huh?' Crossed Lucy's mind more than once.

Gray slumped out of her office and she stayed staring at the papers. "Lucy time for second period!" Yelled Erza, they had to keep track on time because the bells didn't ring in the office. With that, Lucy shook off the impression Mr. Dragneel left on her and followed Erza's voice to math.

Meanwhile, in Makarov's office. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" Makarov yelled impatiently as his teenage grandson slouched in the chair across from him. "Dad told me to take some guys and come to reclaim Magnolia for the Nightshade." He shrugged casually.

"Bullshit" Makarov cussed slamming his hand. "What are you really doing here?" He yelled.

"I met Lucy-" Natsu taunted leaning foreword, Makarov's face froze "- she's her isn't she. The Heartfilia heir. She's way to cheery to be a heir though. What'd she lose her memories?" Natsu's guessing was spot on.

"You leave her alone. She's not the heir" Makarov threatened under his breath.

"And to think you tried to hide her from me. It hurts me gramps" Natsu sneered leaning back.

"Poor helpless Heartfilia just waltzed into a dragons den" he laughed walking out the door, leaving gramps in his office alone.

Unknown to him, Natsu had just copied Lucy's schedule and headed out the office to second period: math. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and found the room easily.

'Grand entrance time' he thought, bursting through the door.

Lucy sat patiently at her desk. Waiting for the teacher to start class. "Hey Lu-chan! Why hasn't the teacher started yet?" Levy questioned taking her usual seat beside Lucy. On the other side was some weird kid who she never payed attention to.

"I don't know Levy-chan! He's just sitting reading that book!" Lucy complained pointing at the man with the white hair who was sure enough, reading a book. Or sleeping you can never tell.

"Well let's take the opportunity to talk." She smiled at Lucy.

"Ok why did you guys join Night-"

All of a sudden the classroom door burst open to reveal a delinquent teen with pink hair. A tick mark appears on Lucy's forehead 'what's he doing here'. Natsu walked strait to the teacher and slammed his schedule on the desk. He smiled sadistically at the fear in the teachers eyes.

"Mr... Mr. D-Dragneel um you can go sit-"

"Beside Lucy." Natsu suggested, with a firm tone. "Yes yea! Just tell peter to go sit at he back of the class" the teacher cowered behind his book. 'Whats a Nightshade member doing in school?' The teacher thought setting his book up again.

Natsu walked over to Lucy smirking. She held eye contact with him until he was in reaching distance, than she scoffed and turned back to Levy, who was cowering in Natsu's presence.

"You're in. My. Spot." Natsu spat at the small nerd, who didn't think twice about getting up and running to the back of the class. Natsu, smirking, slumped into his seat and stared at Lucy. Who could care less about his presence.

'Thats it!' He thought sitting up and grabbing Lucy's chin, ripping it to face him. Her body began to shake at his fingers, he grinned at the reaction. "I don't like when you don't pay attention to me" Natsu hissed making the blonde blush a bit, but sorta scared.

"Sorry... Wait. I don't care" she glared at him, body still shaking. 'Shes denying herself the right to be scared. Even if her body is.' Natsu thought. His face turned sadistic and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Na... tsu?" She asked quietly with his hand still on her jaw. He it yanked it foreword and jabbed his shoulder into Lucy's waist earning a squeak. He stood up and Lucy was over his shoulder. The entire class stared at him, but none had the guts to do anything.

"Problem? I don't think so" he threatened and the class turned to face the front, with Natsu exiting from the back.

"Put. Me. Down!" Lucy yelled jabbing her fists into his back unaffectedly. "You have to learn to respect me Blondie." He said in a flat tone that made Lucy's blood run cold.

He put her down, with her back leaning on a wall. "I-um I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered keeping her eyes away from his, he had her trapped in a doorframe. "You will be." He pushed back on the door and grabbed Lucy's waist to keep her from falling. He slammed he door behind her and pushed her up against it. The lighting was dim but she could make out mops and brooms. 'Janitors closet?' She thought before turning to face Natsu, who was sadistically smirking.

She tried to squirm away but he had both her hands in his one and a knee pressed forcefully between her two thighs, rubbing her 'area'. She heard the click of the door and realized they where locked in.

"Natsu.. Please let me go" Lucy begged, turning in her pride. Natsu leaned in, his breath tickling her neck.

"You've been a bad girl... Talking back to me all day. You need to learn you're place." He said in a firm tone. Lucy felt the prickle of his lips against her skin. She stopped squirming due to the fact that he would just tighten his grip and It had start to hurt.

Natsu started to passionately and teasingly kiss her neck, biting her softly. He dove into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. He pressed his lips and began to suck the life out of her,

"Natsu plea- Ahh" she started but Natsu raised his knee, pressing against her women hood and began to rub it. She started to squirm again and he tightened his grip again. Brought his eyes up to hers. He finally saw the fear he had been so patiently waiting for, without further a due. He smashed his lips onto hers, but she kept her lips still, not kissing back. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entry, which she denied trying to pull away. He lifted his hand to her right breast and squeezed roughly, earning a gasp from Lucy and he took advantage of him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth and dominating it.

He pulled away from her panting and violated body.

"You jerk!" She started to squirm again. He brought his finger to her lips, "squirm next time and I'll rape you." He threatened, her watery eyes widen at that word. Rape. 'Next time?' She thought. Letting into her one fear, Natsu Dragneel. "You practically just did." She sobbed putting her head down. Natsu felt regret, he was happy he got to kiss Lucy, but he felt bad.

"Listen Ms. Luce-"

"Luce?" She asked raising a brow. 'I guess she really has no memory. She doesn't even remember' Natsu shrugged inwardly.

"-you do strange things to me. I should have pummeled you today for bumping into me. Why didn't I?" He asked her, leaning in too close for comfort.

"Maybe you're not as bad as they say." She said, observing the sorrow in his eyes. He pulled away, letting go of her wrists and her knees buckled, with her sliding down the door.

"Get up we are going back to class." He said roughly, Lucy knew what he meant. She jumped up happily and ran out the door before him. 'Im going to kill him if he does that again. But he dosent seem like a bad guy that he makes people think he is' she thought slowing her pace. Natsu, who was catching up from behind stared at her confusedly. 'Im supposed to be the baddest gangster in the world. And she's just a loose end. Why the fuck dose she make me feel this way?' He thought walking and was now behind her.

"Hoping to stand their all day our are you going to walk?" He taunted, whispering in Lucy's ear and making her jump at his breaths on her newly formed hickey.

"Gah! No... I'm going jerk!" She huffed running back to class. When she walked in the door all eyes where on her. "Thank go you're alive" Levy mouthed smiling at her. Lucy returned it and rushed to sit before Natsu waltzed in the room. He did a couple seconds later. Nobody dared look at him, except Lucy, who was glaring at him.

'Shes back. This girl really is fearless, I wonder how long it'll take to break her...' Natsu thought walking back to his desk. The words Lucy had said rung in his ears -maybe you're not as bad as they say-. 'Yea right' he thought glancing at Lucy from the side 'you have to much hope and optimism, but I'd rather see this than how you'll be after you get you're memories back' he sighed. This girl was turning him to a softy.

At the end of the day. Lucy snuck out of her office like a ninja, very skillfully. No one noticed, except Natsu. Who trailed her at a safe distance. She clutched her duffle bag that was slung around her neck and slipped into the last room in the athletic wing of the school.

He stared puzzled at the door, reading the sign. 'Dance studio? Why is she-' Natsu paused his thoughts, he ran to the stairs and started to head up to the next floor and the viewing area.

-**flashback**-

A young girl and Natsu where sitting in a small mirrored studio, they where both about 7 years old. The young girl wore black spandex and a loose, flowing baby blue tank top. She had her blonde locks in a bun, ready to dance.

"But Luce! This is boring!" The young Natsu whined, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You don't have to be here!" The young girl complained crossing her arms. Obviously offended.

"Well yea but I want to!" The boy complained with a hint of pink on either cheek.

"Hey Natsu. Wanna know what I'm doing?" She asked bending over in the blushing boys face. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Yea! Why do you come here everyday after school!" He asserted excitedly. She bent her finger for him to follow and she brought him to the middle of the mirrored room.

"I dance" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "I know they don't want me to but I can't help it. They way the music flows through you're body. It's like, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." She smiled and jumped excitedly.

"Is it really all that good?" The young Natsu complained, not understanding his companions obsession.

"Better."

"Won't you get in trouble, _Omnia Mea_?"

"They don't need to know. At the end of the day, dancing keeps me free." She smiled brightly. Young Natsu scratched his neck.

"You're weird. You use to many big words!"

"Yea well you use words that are in a different language!"

-**end of flashback**-

Natsu was now in the balcony, staring down at the floor. It was empty, he glanced at the reflections and say Lucy walking out of the changing room in black spandex and a pink crop top with the words 'music is freedom' written across it. Her blonde hair up tightly in a pony tail.

She strolled to the middle of the room and pressed a button on her phone, a song erupted from the stereo. She stayed standing through the first few seconds which puzzles a peeping Tom or should we say a peeping Natsu.

She rolled through the music elegantly, making her body look soft as jelly. 'She hasn't changed. Still breathtaking to watch' Natsu though, dazed by her performance. (A/N watch?v=ssk3xkiCBeI is her performance but if it doesn't work just search up Sofia Lucia titanium).

The music slowed to a stop and she stayed in her final position, almost frozen. He watched as her face turned from sadness and confusion back to her regular angry and cheery self. He stood up staring at her, unsure if he should make his presence known. 'Screw it' he thought, and started to clap.

Lucy, who was still in her head thinking, jumped at the sound of nearby claps. She quickly turned to see who it was, spinning in all directions. Finally, she met a pair of onyx eyes.

"How much of that did you see?" She asked backing away from the viewing area. However, Natsu just strolled down the steps on to the floor across from Lucy. "All of it."

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged and he smirked "why?" Knowing her reason, he decided for a test.

"I-I don't know... I'm just.. Not supposed to I guess" she said looking down in deep thought, why wasn't she allowed to dance? "I guess I can keep you're secret. If you do something for me." He smirked walking towards her. Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head in shock. 'What does this gangster want with me?' Lucy though scaredly. She backed away again, with Natsu mirroring her movements "w-what d-do you m-mean?" She asked stuttering.

"Come with me" he smirked holding out his hand.

Lucy could do nothing but slide her hand onto hers and feel it get a venoms grasp.

She was out the door before she could disagree

**how you guys like?**

**Good I hope! Is everything making sense? It's supposed to be sort of a mystery and I hope that's what's coming across as. In like the 9 or 10th chapter all will be released.**

**reviews appreciated!**


	3. Boots

I don't own fairy tail. But this is my story

**Boots**

Natsu pulled Lucy into a silent car, and not just any Lucy, an angry Lucy.

-**flashback**-

"Come with me" he smirked holding out his hand.

Lucy could do nothing but slide her hand in to his and feel it get a venom grasp.

She was out the door before she could disagree. When they entered the hall, she felt a soft breeze come across her flat and uncovered stomach. "Ummm... Natsu I need to change" she said trying to pull put of his grasp.

He gave her hand a hard yea I and she came colliding into his body, he pressed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. He glanced down at her, and a smirk spread across his face.

"I think you look great." He rolled his tongue and Lucy's eyes bulged once again "Na-Natsu let me go! I need to change" she stuttered trying to pull away from him, but no matter how unmeasurable her skill and bravery was. He was more skillful, braver and not to mention stronger.

"Tsk tsk tsk Lucy. What did I tell you about struggling against me?" He sneered, turning into the violent gangster Lucy knew he was. She shuttered and glanced at Natsu, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning upwards.

Natsu glanced down at the blonde, obeying his commands. 'Guess I won't have to force her. Damn I though she was more than some slut.' He shrugged inwardly, bracing himself for her lips to connect.

But he didn't feel that not that at all.

Lucy slowly leaned in and watched him shut his eyes. She didn't want to kiss him, not in the slightest. She took the advantage of a blind Natsu and stomped hard on his foot, making him stumble back and release his grasp on hers. Whatever Natsu had in strength, Lucy made up for in smarts.

"I'm going to change and you can't stop me!" She yelled locking the door to the dance room,

"I'll give you 5 minutes Blondie. Do you seriously think I can't pick a lock, or even just kick the door down?"

-**end of flashback**-

Lucy huffed in annoyance remembering why she was rushed, she could hear the faint chuckle from the drivers seat. Realization hit her like a bomb. She was in the car with him, Natsu Dragneel, the one person her friends told her he killed mercilessly, he lied easily, he was the one they told her to stay away from. She started to sake uncontrollably, how did she end up with her life on the line.

"I love how I'm you're only fear." She whipped her head to face the arrogant noise. He was grinning with one hand on the wheel, shades on like a 'cool kid'. "Oh yea. I have other fears." She scoffed, lying obviously.

"Really. But you're the mighty Lucy?" He sneered sarcastically "fearless, brave and speaks her mind, no matter who it is to-" he was teasing her, pulling to the side of the road. Lucy was too deep in thought, thinking of how Gray said almost the exact same thing.

"Except you shake. When I touch you like this-" he placed a hand on her upper thigh, extremely close to her private place. She shuttered at contact. He placed his other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "- or this" his breath tingled her neck and his lips grazed her collar bone.

He pulled away suddenly and sat back in his car. "Get out."

"No." She replied suddenly. They where in a back water road, one people only pass as a road going somewhere else. It was all forest, surrounding the road for as long as she could see.

"Let me make myself clear. Get out or I'll carry you out." He threatened with bold eyes, she shook her head away "let me make myself clear. No." She said sassily. He smirked at the challenge. In a flash, he was out the car door, and racing out of the mirrors. Lucy sat anxious in the car, like she'd show him though, she knew he'd pop out at any time with handcuffs or whatever gangsters use.

"Natsu... Na-AH!" She said quietly at the start. Until her car door jammed open and she was picked up like a sac of potatoes. 'Whats his deal? Why does he always carry me?' Lucy wondered. "Um I have legs you know?" She yelled into his ear.

"I already told you I would carry you out, move again and you'll be begging me to carry you," he threatened in a harsh tone, Lucy froze, bent over his shoulder. "I-I..." She was at a loss for words, she could make them in her head, but couldn't get it out of her mouth. 'What can I expect? I trusted a gangster with my safety. Now I'm going to pay the price. He's definitely as bad as they say.' She thought angrily. She had never been in a life and death situation before, well, that she could remember.

She laid limp over his arm, watching the scenery. 'Pay attention, you might need to run through here later.' She thought trying to mark a trail back tot he road. But it was impossible, everything was green trees and bushes, even some logs and rocks. It really was a pretty forest.

"We are here." He said, staring off into the flowing stream. It had a little rocky beach and the tiniest hint of a waterfall. It really was pretty with a little old log spreading across it like a bridge.

He gently slid her off his shoulder and turned to face the creek. "It-'it's beautiful." She sighed. A picture came into her mind. It flashed covering her thoughts and sight, it was fuzzy like a broken tv but unlike anything she had ever seen. It was a little boys footsteps, with yellow rubber boots. Walking down and strait into this creek, her little pink ones followed him in. She gasped and fell back into Natsu's chest, he extended his arms to catch her.

"Oi Blondie what the hell?"

"I've been here before... I think." She slowly paced towards the rocky beach, dipping one hand into the cold water, feeling the tempature. She thought of the rubber boots, rushing to play in the stream like children. Maybe she was a child at that point.

"I-I saw boots." She took her dry hand and placed it on her head trying to remember more. Natsu watched her look distressed. He felt bad bringing her here. He watched her back move when she breathed. And watched her hand drip the droplets of water from the stream.

And he watched her fall.

"Luce!" He yelled running to catch her, but he was to late. She had already fallen limp on the rocky beach with her eyes shut. 'What the hell?' He thought, scoping her unconscious body up against his warm chest.

"You're making me soft," he sighed, carrying her back to the car. 'But I am a gangster... I can't be soft, focus Natsu. Think of the mission'

Lucy woke up with warmth surrounding her. 'it's so warm..' She though, snuggling into the surface she was on '.. And soft' she thought, trying to remember what had happened. 'I was in the creek. Than...' She sat up in alarm.

"Where am I?" She muttered under her breath, feeling and looking at her surroundings. It was a bed, she was on an extremely soft bed, surrounded by warm and fuzzy blankets. She stared at the rest of the room. It was plain, dark grey walls, black rims, black closet, black nightstand and dresser.

A window.

Her eyes shifted to the edge of the bed, crawling out quietly. She tiptoed to the window and placed one hand on the curtain. She took a deep breath and pulled back slowly. 'Great' she thought staring at the surrounding area. It was all in recognizable woods. Well she knew one thing, it's not the same forest as before, it's far to bushy and thick.

'Ok their are two forests in Magnolia. The small and pretty one that goes into mt. Hakobe where Natsu showed me the stream. And the far bushier one south of Magnolia called... Tenrou... I must be their-' her thoughts paused 'Natsu' she remembered how she was with Natsu before getting blackness 'did he drug and kidnap me?' Her thoughts rambled.

She flipped quickly, facing the tall door, determined to escape. 'my bag.' She thought. If she had her bag she could call Erza or Gray and get them to come and find her.

She reached the door and grasped the door handle. '1..2..' She tugged hard and nothing happened. "Damn. Must be locked." She cursed under her breath. She combed her hand through her hair thinking of a way out, she examined the handle and found a small pin hole. 'A one way push lock huh... Wait how do I know that?' She shook off her question till later, and examined the room.

"Small small something small" she whispered bouncing around the room. She fell to her knees and glanced under the bed. She saw a shine of something in the back corner. She reached for the small metal object and pulled it out lightly. "Got it!" She muttered excited pulling away from the bed and rushing to the door. "A sewing needle. Perfect." She said sticking the sharp end into the small hole and pushing.

***pop***

She heard the small sound and twisted the door handle. When it finally decided to move she knew she was home free. She pushed the door and heard a cluck when it was about 2 inches open. 'Dammint a chain lock!' she thought seeing the small chain attaching the door to the wall.

An idea hit her.

She undid her pony tail and took out the rubber band holding it together. She opened the door as far as it could than tied the rubber band onto the metal stick. Than she took out her hands and slipped one though, tying the band to the door. She than closed it almost fully and twisted the door handle. It a immediately popped open.

She opened the door and retrieved her band, tying her hair back up. She closed the door and locked it again, than turned swiftly to see if anyone else was here. She glanced as far as she could see on either side of the hallway. One side... Dead end. Other side? Indeterminate.

She slid down the hallway behind extra cautious. Tip toeing as she went, when she reached the open area, she peeked her head around the corner.

Her brown eyes scanned the room, seeing a unconscious figure in a dark hood lying across the couch. She watched the persons chest bounce up and down slowly 'asleep' she sighed inwardly.

She took small steps on the hardwood floor, making sure not to creak and checking each step before taking it. She made it past the open living room area and was now in another hallway, on the opposite side was the kitchen, where she had checked for her bag, but didn't find it.

She saw an opening at the end of the hall before stairs going down. She saw the light streaming from the area 'a door?' She thought smiling and sprinted towards the corner, turning it swiftly.

She ran into something hard and fell back on the floor, 'dammit! A wall' she thought opening her eyes, finding herself staring at a pair of shoes. She followed the shoes up to a broad chest. She couldn't look further before it grabbed her arm forcefully and picked her up by it, she winced under the building pressure under his grasp. It started to drag her, back it her living room, 'is this where I'll die?' She thought shaking at the sudden realization. What if she dies here. Now...

She was thrown at the base of the couch, her arms landed on it. She heard the click of the gun, she bowed her forehead to the couch. She felt the sting of tears. Never before, had she cried at fear.

"Idiot! What did I say about watching her?" A voice hissed from behind her, she wiped her tears and turned to face, slowly.

She saw the once hooded guy sit up from the couch "sorry dude, I dosed off" he shrugged. His hood fell back, exposing his red hair and tanned skin. He was missing an eye...

"She could have gotten away! You're supposed to have great hearing Cobra!" The first guy yelled. He had the tiniest hint of worry in his voice. Cobra man bowed his head. Lucy turned fully and saw the gun wasn't pointed at her, but at the man named Cobra. She looked up at the gun holder.

"Natsu!? What the hell?" She yelled standing up beside him, he pushed her down on the couch and put his gun away, turning to face her. "Why the hell was I locked in a fucking room? And why the hell was I-" he shot her a glance and she looked down from him.

"Tch. How the hell did you escape." He hissed, nodding at Cobra to leave, he did as he was told. "Answer my question!" He yelled.

"I asked first!"

"I'm the one with a gun-" her eyes widened at the gun attached to his belt. She sat proud though 'he wouldn't use that on me... Would he?' She thought uncertain of the answer to her own question.

"-and I'm stronger." He smirked, knowing he could take Lucy without even needing his gun. "If you wanted to do anything to me you would have done it by now" she countered, leaning up to him.

"Who says I didn't." He hissed. She leaned back from him, rethinking how she woke up, nicely tucked it, not a wrinkle on her clothes.

"You didn't." She replied softly and confidentially. Standing up to him, she was the only one he wouldn't hurt. They both knew it.

"How did you break out of the room?" He asked, angrily steaming. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at how she, a small blonde princess, could read him so easily. She scoffed turning away from him.

"Promise you won't lock me back up?" She said raising her brow. He leaned down to her. 'How the hell did this princess break out of my room. Does she remember anything.' "Fine. Now tell me."

"Well, I just saw the lock and picked it and with the chain I used my hair tie. I snuck out into the hallway and almost made it out. So why was I locked up?"

"Because I didn't want you running out." He answered flatly, sitting in the couch to the side of the one beside Lucy. She took a seat as well. Unsure if she should be flattered or creeped out at his last comment.

"Yea... And where are we?"

"My cabin. I stay up here when I want to avoid the gang and stuff." He leaned back staring at her. "Natsu... Why did I- never mind. You couldn't care" Lucy sighed, lying back on the couch.

Natsu sat for a minute 'I do want to know. I do care. I just- I can't because you'll be hurt' he thought sadly, leaning back on his couch.

"Um.. Natsu?"

"What is it now?"

"Can you drive me back to my apartment?"

"No"

Lucy froze in her place, sitting up with perfect posture. "And why is that?" She asked raising her voice slightly. Natsu smirked at her, but his face dropped, giving off a deadly aura.

"Because I want you to stay here, and you're skipping school tomorrow"

"I-"

"Complain or whine about it and you'll never be getting out of this house." He threatened, walking over and crouching infront of Lucy, who shut up at the sound of permanent residence here, keeping her head bowed.

**how do you guys like?**

**sorry I've been absent. School and homework and all. Plus I'm in sports... So I haven't had a ton of time...**

**ahah oh well. Ino this makes it more of a mystery! Ahaha I want it to be... But once it's all revealed you guys will be like O-O... OHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ahah reviews please!**


	4. What's mine

_whoops I don't own fairy tail_

**What's mine**

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. Ever since Natsu told Lucy's he wouldn't be leaving all he did was sort through papers in his office and check his phone every two seconds.

"What!" He spat, obviously in a mood. Lucy was worried about having to deal with an angry Natsu. But she figured an angry Natsu is easier to deal with than a quiet Natsu.

"Um. Whatcha doing!? Why ya so busy?" She asked stepping into his office and sitting across from him.

Natsu put down his papers furiously and slammed his laptop shut, clicking his phone off and shoving it in his pocket. "I run a successful gang Lucy I have to be on top of it all."

"Why did you join the gang?" Lucy wondered, swinging her feet off the chair, it was to tall for her. "I did it for someone." Natsu spoke softly, remembering why he started all of this.

"Wh-"

"I don't want to talk about it! Go back and sit in the living room until I come out!" He yelled angrily, he didn't want to go into detail and accidentally send Lucy back unconscious 'I just don't want to deal with her unconscious body. She's just a loose end." Natsu reasoned with himself inwardly. Even if a part of him deep down knew it wasn't true.

"You know Natsu, if you're going to kidnap me at least ENTERTAIN ME!" She spat stomping out of his office.

Natsu relaxed back on his chair. Folding his arms behind his neck "work time. I guess..." He shrugged after yawning. He was worried about her well being though, like he'd ever admit it though.

Back in the living room, Lucy lay sprawled out on a couch, blowing hair from her face. It went up, than fell down, with her hand swaying of the edge of the couch.

She was unbelievable bored.

"Having fun?" She heard a cocky voice and jumped up to face the voice. Their was a man standing their, his hair shining in the skylight.

"Oh yeah.. It's a joy." She replied sarcastically, sitting up. She stared at the man. A sense of familiarity washed over her.

"I know you..." The man sweat dropped. He knew Lucy... Before.

"I- uh"

"You were with Natsu earlier weren't you? Cobra right." Lucy asked, standing up in front of the red head named 'Cobra'. Cobra took a deep breath.

"You know. You could explore the house..." He suggested. Lucy's eyes widened in happiness. Exploration was always a favourite thing for Lucy to do. She loved filling her head with memories to make up for lost ones.

She walked out of the very windowed living room, she could care less for the kitchen and dining room.

Their was only one bedroom besides the one she was locked in, their was also 3 bathrooms and Mr. Busy Pants office. Was interested Lucy the most was the stairs. She snuck past Cobra and met the entrance of black, hardwood stairs. She walked down to find herself standing in front of a black door.

"Pfft. Easy" she sighed, she hesitated in confusion 'if I magically know how to pick one more lock I might hurt somebody.' She sighed inwardly, pulling out a yogurt card and sliding it past the lock and opening the door.

Her mouth opened wide, eyes bursting out as she blindly walked into the middles of the room, never watching her feet,

It was a dance studio.

With black hardwood floors and light grey walls. One wall was covered with mirrors. It would be all mirrors if their wasn't a meter of wall from the tall ceiling down. The other wall had black stretching bars along it. You could see on the roof where the speakers came through. At the far wall from her was a small black, entry table with a grey vase and black roses in it. And the roses where real.

Their was some sort of words in Eliana font, their was a dancer with her legs in straddle, standing up. Lucy stared blankly trying to make out the words.

"What are you doing." She heard a chilling voice from behind her, she flipped to find Natsu standing furiously in the doorway.

"I- I uh was just exploring the house." She casually said spinning in a circle "isn't this amazing I mean look at this!"

"Wait!" She tuned out reading the wall.

'They way the music flows through you're body. It's like, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore'

It read, Lucy felt dizziness in her head, where had she heard that before. She glanced at the small photos on the table.

"I wouldn't-"

She once again tuned out Natsu. He was getting antsy, ready to rip her out of this room. The first photo had two small hand prints with some words engraved in 'Natsu and Lucy'.

Lucy was taken back, 'what the hell? Natsu and... and Lucy?' She thought, head spinning.

Another fuzzy image appeared. It was small ballet shoes, pointed than flat. A small hand attaching to a bar, stretching. The little girl with an unknown face in a pink tutu. A little boy, face unknown, in jeans and high tops, watched his friend stretch. Never once breaking contact.

Natsu was getting worried. She zoned out staring at the pictures for a long time, wobbling every few seconds. He wanted to run to her side and help her. But that would disregard all his training. He discarded the old Natsu when she left. But will her coming back change him?.

The next photo, was a small boy with pink hair smiling with a girl leaning on his shoulder. A blonde girl. 'Is- Is that me!?' Lucy though, stepping back and falling to her knees. Still nothing.

Her memory still black. She just wished she could remember. Natsu was taken back when she fell, he rushed behind her, than flipped his hair to keep his cool "Lucy listen."

"No you listen! You know something about my past don't you!" She yelled, standing up to face him. He scoffed and turned to the side, which just pissed her off even more.

"Natsu! I see myself in that photo, my- my handprint in that slab! Tell me the truth!" She screeched, hitting him on the arm. It didn't effect him in the slightest. But he was frustrated Lucy found this, he didn't want her to know.

He certainly didn't want her memories coming back.

"Natsu I-" she couldn't get out more because Natsu jabbed his shoulder into her waist and thre her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She shrieked, kicking and punching his back, Natsu just sighed and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind him. He walked past Cobra who sat up in surprise seeing the blonde violently thrashing on his shoulder. He walked down the hall, all the way to the bedroom and forced the door closed behind them, locking it with a key.

He threw the blonde on the bed, she was still angry and definitely wanting answers.

"Why was I in those pictures."

Natsu looked down. Ignoring her questions.

'Is it time to tell her?' He thought. Seriously debating it.

"No. I can't." He muttered under her breath. Lucy heard something, but not actual words.

"What was that?" She called to him, she jumped out of bed but he just pushed her down, he saw her laying defenceless on the bed and he just couldn't help himself. He crawled on top of her, pinning down her arms.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But that's something you need to just leave it alone." He hissed softly, breathing on her neck and sending chills down her spine.

"N-no I c-can't!" She protested stuttering. Trying to fight him off, but as said before, he was much stronger.

"And what did I say about struggling?" He taunted. The word rape rung through her ears. 'Would he really? Of course he would.' She thought, stopping her protests.

Natsu smirked when she stopped moving he rolled his eyes 'I would never do that to her- wait. Stop it Natsu. LOOSE - END! That's all she is. Even if I loved her once.' He thought, sighing inwardly.

Lucy stared at their position, praying inwardly that nothing would happen. "Scared Lucy? You should be." He leaned in closely to her ears whispering softly "do you know what happens to bad girls who go places their not supposed to?" He glanced up at her face, lips quivering, eyes bulged and widened.

She was afraid of him.

But is that what he wanted?

'ugh. ' he sighed inwardly. He didn't know why, but he had this weird feeling inside of him, he didn't want her to be scared of him. He pulled away from her, leaving her panting heavily. She sighed in relief.

She was wrong about him.

"Come on, wanna watch a movie?" He asked turning away from her. He heard a sniffle, and the springs moving on the bed.

"Fine." She sniffled, brushing past him waiting for the door to be unlocked. He did so and she bolted down the hall and turned into the living room. "Lucy you ok?" Cobra asked, hopping off the couch and rushing to the scared girls aid. He grasped her shoulders "A-"

"She's fine." A voice growled behind her, the voice belonged to Mr. Natsu Dragneel. Cobra slowly pulled the girl farther away from Natsu.

"Get you're grubby hands off her." He hissed, and Cobra pulled his hands off her shoulders. Lucy felt a hard grip on her shoulder blades and fell back into a firm chest. 'Its warm...' She thought, 'why is it so warm?'.

She saw Cobras eyes widen in fear, gazing past her. Cobra turned and ran, straight out the door. The grips on her arms pushed her foreword. Bidding her to walk on the couch.

"Sit." Natsu demanded, pushing Lucy on to the couch. She scoffed at the landing and watched him put on some horror movie. He came and sat down beside her, she just sat up and crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed. "What?" He hissed, 'what's her problem.'

"You know, all my life, I've wanted to know about my past, and you have something to do with it and won't tell me?" She whined, turning to face him. 'Damnit I knew I shouldn't have brought her here.' He sighed inwardly, turning his attention to the film.

"Please tell me! What my past was? How as it connected to you? Where are my parents?" The last sentence hit him like razors, 'Auntie Layla, Uncle Jude'. "Maybe they didn't want you!" He snapped, turning to face her. This was not true and he knew it. Lucy was Auntie Layla's life. He used to think when Lucy was out with him that Auntie Layla shut down.

"What?" She chocked on tears. Natsu's annoyed eyes faded to sorrow. 'what have I done now?' He thought, watching the girls brown orbs of light fade. 'Didnt... Didn't want me?' She cried inwardly, feeling her emotions coming out.

She immediately sprang off the couch, running to the door.

'Enough is enough.'

"Lucy!" He yelled as she shut the door. He turned back to face the television, debating.

The little devil and the little angel appeared on his shoulders. Due to old life choices, the devil was his favourite. But... The angel was always a favourite of Lucy, she brought out the best in Natsu.

"Go after her, you just got her back." The angel cooed, petting his pink locks.

"Screw the dumb bitch. She was useless anyway." The devil shrieked, leaning against Natsu's head. Both little people where figures no bigger than Polly pockets, standing on Natsu's shoulders.

"She's not a dumb bitch." He hissed under his breath. Was Lucy just a dumb bitch? Of course not.

"Come one Natsu this is Lucy we're talking about! Think clearly!" The angel pleaded. The angel had done this lots, Natsu never listened to her anymore, the angel was a little blue-haired teen, no more than 13. She was wearing a little white flowing dress. He remembered the devil calling her-

"Come on Buddy. You listen to me now, not this angel slut Wendy. This is how I work. Forget the bitch, watch the movie" he smirked victoriously. Natsu had favourited him recently, the little devil was a dark haired boy about the same age as Wendy. He wore a black suit with red striped and a red tie. His name was-

"Romeo! Leave him alone!" Wendy whined. A white flash appeared on Natsu's right shoulder. He flipped to see a small Lucy! white gown and all.

"_Don't leave me Natsu._" It pleaded, using Lucy's voice, but echoing Wendy's.

Lucy stormed out of the house and flew down the porch. How could he say that to her? 'Didnt want me?' She thought, mind scrambled.

The world starts to spin, so much she doesn't even know why she's walking anymore. All she can make out are trees, trees and moonlit shadows.

She turns back quickly, flipping in circles, checking all areas. She can't see the house anymore, but she doesn't even know where she it.

All she sees is darkness, thickness and darkness.

"Haha well what do we have here?"

The dark and sadistic voice filled with lust, seems to be echoing, bouncing through the trees. She flips again, checking behind her, searching though darkness. The trees tower above her seem to be getting taller.

And the darkness darker.

"All alone are we? My my... Don't you know you shouldn't wander off alone?" The voice cooed, coming from behind her.

He quickly turned to find a man standing, with something glittering in his hands. He had long black hair and all dark clothes on, his face was painted with heavy metal paint and his eyes where as black as the abyss.

The glittering was a knife.

Lucy's blood ran cold, taking cautious steps back, very slowly. "W-what do you want?" She kept stepping back, but with every one she took, he took two more. Her eyes not wavering from the knife in his hand, not because she was scared of it. Because she was scared to look anywhere else.

She backed up hard into a tree, not finding the strength to move. Her eyes began to shake, the world went dizzy again. The man starred at her shaking body, smirking in pleasure.

"You're body" he hissed, launching himself at the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened at the sadistic smirk coving his mouth, head tilted slightly down. Her mouth opened wide at the man.

She screamed bloody murder. Yelling for someone, but her cries where silences by a slimy hand.

"Now now. How about we be quiet huh?" He said, glinting the knife in the moonlight, Lucy bit hard on his palm, the man pulled away in pain. "A fighter huh? I will enjoy breaking you.

In a flash, her hands were bound behind the tree, preventing her from running a cold hanker-chief tied around her face. Her fears became tears that slowly ran down her cheek. 'Someone... Anyone' she pleaded inwardly, which only came out in mumbles.

The man stood back, staring at her defenceless body, licking is lips and smirking in lust. She bit the kerchief as hard as she could.

How was she to save herself like this?

She tried to undo the knot, but it was almost impossible with her hands tied around the tree. She glared at her attacker, he was taken a bit aback

but than lunged at her.

Her eyes shot open instantly. It all happened so fast, A blob flew in front of the man, knocking him back on his ass and laid back cowering at... Pink locks? Lucy tried to force a smile under her fear and bounds, 'he came' she sobbed inwardly.

Natsu saw the man run at Lucy... His Lucy.

Someone would be dying.

He swiftly pulled out his black hand gun. Pointing it at the man, who was once cowering in fear, now smirking. Natsu waited patiently for the man to beg for his life, that's what they all do,

But instead he speaks "that blonde really was hot, the things I would've"

Bang.

One bullet

One shot

One kill

Zero regret.

"I will always protect what's mine." Natsu hissed under his breath, flipping back to Lucy.

**Ohhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm ggggggggg**

**natsu cares? No way! **

**Hahahaha! Like my little peaks into Lucy's childhood? One of these chapters the walls will just come crashing down!**

**reviews PWEASE!**


End file.
